


About routines and clumsy baristas

by atsunomiya (KilluCoulomb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is a Walking Disaster, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I just thought that'd be nice to put here, I love him, If You Squint - Freeform, Komori Motoya is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Dramatic Little Bitch, Miya Atsumu is in Denial, Oh wow look at this :0, SakuAtsu Brotp, Sakusa has a motorbike, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Side SakuKomo, Suna Rintarou is Not Very Relevant He is here to Flex on you, abuse of adverbs, dumb bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluCoulomb/pseuds/atsunomiya
Summary: Atsumu has no idea of why he keeps going to Komori's coffee place when the new barista literally ruined his mornings. And his favorite coffee. And his precious short moment of silence.He blames it on his incapacity to get out of his routine.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Komori Motoya, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	About routines and clumsy baristas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, pals, gals and dudes I am here again submitting a fic to a tag that has almost no works to it because I am a rarepair stan thirsty for content.  
> As a wise person on Tumblr said once, every ship needs a coffee shop au  
> And barista Bokuto is the cutest concept in the world I wanna squish the life outta him

Atsumu likes routine. One time or another he'll admit they're a form of comfort. He likes getting up at 7:30, steal a fruit from the basket that is always there on the kitchen counter and leave for his morning jog around the neighborhood.  
It's a pleasant sensation to see the same buildings and houses aligned on the sidewalks and the same faces walking the same route as Atsumu or following their own routines. It's a relief to think that after five months living in Tokyo, he got used to all the rush the city emanates, that is so different from the serenity found in the cities of Hyougo prefecture.  
An important part of Atsumu's routine, after playing with the labrador that lives in a house that marks the end of the residential area, was a pause to have a coffee in the small coffee shop that was in the corner of the street that led downtown.  
The sequence of events was always the same. Smell the scent of fresh coffee inside the place, that was always empty at this time in the morning, open the door and meet the world's most moody barista and the cafe's manager, his radiant and too smiley for 8 am antithesis that always welcomed Atsumu good morning. Both are good friends of Atsumu because of their encounters and shared classes in college. Specially on Sakusa Kiyoomi's part.

"Good morning, Omi-kun, Motoya-kun!" He greeted without sparing a second glare to the place, expecting Sakusa's disgruntled groan to answer him. He was welcomed with the strident noise of aluminum cutlery hitting the floor and clinking, instead. The sound resonated ten times louder in his head, reminding him of his horrible migraines.

"A-ah, I'm sorry Komori, I didn't see that box in the way…" an unknown voice, at a volume as unpleasant as the clinking, apologized to the manager. Atsumu ignored the lack of employees behind the counter and sat on the his seat as usual.

"It's fine, okay? Go see who's arrived and get their order. I'll put the things away" Atsumu head a muffled gentler voice, Komori's, answering the other person. Distracted with a cat that walking outside, he didn't notice the new employee that fixed his apron while organizing things on the counter.

"Hey, hey, hey! You gonna order something?" Unknown's very loud voice called.

Atsumu almost fell off the seat when he turned around abruptly to roll his eyes and ask where the fuck was Omi-omi and his sarcasm and eternal bad mood. That was when his eyes met an employee that definitely wasn't Sakusa, didn't have the Sakusa death glare or the trademark two beauty marks on his forehead. No, the barista had an absolutely ridiculous hairstyle that must demand liters and liters of hair gel to keep that weird black and white shape. He also had a smile as radiant and too obnoxiously happy for 8 am, just like Komori.

"So, did Omi-kun finally kill someone? Or did he change shifts?" Atsumu asked while approaching the counter. The new employee seemed a bit confused. Komori, who'd just got out of the kitchen, immediately started talking to them. The cafe had just opened and the look on his face seemed a little bit more tired than usual already. 

"Sorry for Bokuto-kun" Komori smiled apologetically. By the small groan the other let out, he was probably kicked in the shins. "Sakusa asked to change shifts and I let him. He's working at night and afternoon now. Good to see you here, Atsumu."  
The new guy almost let a pot of chocolate powder fall on the floor, saved by Motoya's lightning reflexes. "He's still learning" said the manager, not so gently slapping the new barista's arm

"Bokuto Koutarou, very nice to meet you, Komori-san's friend!" Bokuto waved vigorously. 

"Miya Atsumu. Please try to not drop my cup, if possible" Atsumu commented sarcastically and ordered his typical drink

Although he was clumsy and energetic, Bokuto prepared the coffee while humming softly, very quiet. Motoya covered for him taking the orders down as the place was filled with people. Atsumu disguised his frustration with the loss of one of his scared moments of peace of his morning. He sent a text to Sakusa demanding explanations about the shift change. Some minutes later, Bokuto gave him the cup and smiled. Atsumu pit his lips in a tight line, a bit uncomfortable e grabbed the cup, leaving the coffee shop without saying goodbye.

While drinking his vanilla latte, which was way too sweet by the way, Atsumu asked himself if this was the end of his mornings of peace and how would he find a way to get a moment of silence without having to spend too much time at his shared apartment with his twin brother.  
This small change in his routine seemed to have already ruined the rest of the sequence that took him a lot of effort to establish. He almost got run over by a biker whose mother he insulted not very nicely. Arrived home fifteen minutes late and was welcomed by Osamu, obviously, and the smell of strawberry and sugar flooding the apartment.

"Good morning" Osamu greeted ironically, noticing his brother's bad mood.

"Morning only, there's no damn good!" Atsumu whined, putting the cup of coffee on the kitchen counter. There were no more strawberries in the canister besides the fruits basket. Shit, he was planning on getting some when he'd come back. Turning his eyes to the stove, where his brother was stirring something, Atsumu walked closer and took off the sweaty jacket he was wearing. "What yer doin'?"

"Jelly" Osamu slapped the hand that tried to taste a bit of the mixture. "Mom's coming to bring my knife set. She likes my jelly"

Atsumu hummed in comprehension and stepped in the living room, discarding his shirt on the way. He needs to take a bath, he thought while throwing himself on the sofa.

"Sakusa finally told ya to shut up and stop complaining about yer life for him?" Osamu turned off the stove. The scent of strawberry made Atsumu's stomach groan. Fucking jelly. Fucking 'Samu. Why the hell did Atsumu get up from his bed today?

"He abandoned me, 'Samu. And left a walking disaster of a barista on his place." He buried his head in a cushion. "It's like someone up there looked at me and said 'ha we gon be ruinin' this dude's peace'"

"Walking disaster doesn't know how to write yer name too, Miya Tsum-Tsum" his brother read the name written on the cup.

Atsumu groaned upset against the cushion, receiving a slap on his nape as reward. And a towel thrown on his face when he raised his head.  
After the shower and lunch, Atsumu was antsy, tapping his foot in a annoying rhythm as he watched an abnormally boring class at college. 

"Atsumu, do me a favor and stop this shit. I'm paying attention here" said the brunet sat besides him. He obviously wasn't giving a fuck about the class though, on his laptop there was an open tab on Twitter and Spotify. And he had earphones on. 

"Shut up, Suna. Bet ya don't even know at which class we're at" Atsumu hissed. Suna rolled his eyes and turned the laptop screen to Atsumu, showing his notepad filled with notes. This little shit managed to take these down while listening to some podcast about serial killers. Suna Rintarou ain't normal. The worst part is that Atsumu already knew how good at multitasking Suna was. It's still annoying.  
He huffed outraged and fix his position on the seat, wishing the teacher's words didn't end up becoming unintelligible buzzing inside his head.

The damn overly sweet vanilla latte kept Atsumu awake for the last four periods. Horrible. Sleeping at the last half an hour of his introductory mechanical physics class was another ruined moment of his routine. Cranky and with a sudden urge to run an entire marathon, Atsumu got home and met an empty apartment. Osamu texted him saying he'd bring their mother to have dinner with them at seven and he better be home and keep everything in order till then. Along with a note telling him which house chores should be done, there was a small pot filled with homemade strawberry jelly.

That little shit. 

Atsumu finished making the beds and doing the laundry and noticed he still had two hours until his brother came back with mom and the murder kit.  
He still had enough pent up energy to run till Hyougo and come back. Atsumu put a bit of the jelly ok a toast and decided to jog to his dear coffee place, begging the gods to meet anyone but Bokuto "walking disaster" Koutarou inside. 

"Miya?" 

"Omi-omi? What're ya doin' here?"

"I work here, Miya. Since months ago" Sakusa answered, staring at Atsumu as if he'd ran away from an asylum for these serial killers you see on TV.

"So ya did change shifts?" He asked, taking a seat near the counter. "I kinda wished Motoya-kun was kiddin'."

"Would there be any other reason for me to not work as I always do?" Sakusa sighed while preparing to finish his afternoon shift.

"I was hoping ya were sick, dunno. The new guy is way too loud. And his coffee is too sweet" Atsumu pouted.

"If I was sick it'd probably be because of these gross costumers. Can you believe one of them scrolled through the dessert menu and licked his finger to turn the page?" Kiyoomi's shivered and made a disgusted face, scrunching his nose. 

"Ya didn't even hear me talk 'bout Bokuto-kun, did ya?" the blond whined, standing up and accompanying Sakusa out of the shop. 

"He's annoying, you're right. But Komori adores the guy. And he always arrives early." Sakusa put on a disposable face mask that was in his bag and put a helmet on. "Miya, why the hell did you interrupt my work without even ordering anything?"

"Didn't get to bother ya in the morning" that earned him glare. "Please, Omi, I'm never complainin' 'bout yer horrible taste for disinfectant ever again! Please come back to the morning shift!" 

"You're pathetic. And selfish."

"Ya gonna think about it?" 

"No. My classes were rescheduled because of an accident that banned people from the lab. I'm studying at the morning now." Sakusa mounted on the motorbike that was parked behind the cafe. 

"Just for yer information. My mornings are ruined and it's all yer fault."

"What a shame" Sakusa gave him a sly smile, turning the engine on and leaving. Atsumu, for the nth time that day, groaned in disgruntlement. Fortunately, he had his mom, who missed him very much, waiting for him at home. And 'Samu's Yakisoba.

On the following day, Atsumu tried his best to ignore the existence of the accident magnet barista when he got in the cafe again. This time, Bokuto was cleaning a table with one hand and balancing two trays with condiment bottles on his arm while happily singing along to the song playing on the radio. It'd be an adorable sight if Atsumu hadn't chosen to put his bad mood down to the poor innocent dude. The things he was carrying all fell down when Bokuto noticed Atsumu standing on the doorstep. 

Reflexes are such a funny thing. Atsumu's, thanks to years of playing volleyball and getting unknown objects thrown to his face by Osamu, we're incredibly well developed. To the point where he had stopped the trays from falling, keeping his balance on his hand, that was supporting his weight on the very table Bokuto was cleaning. Their torsos terribly close made Atsumu notice that 1) Bokuto's ridiculously attractive fork close, specially his eyes that had a golden shine to them and 2) He's a little bit taller and his T-shirt was a little tight on the shoulders and the pecs. At least from what Atsumu could see. 

Very long seconds passed and Atsumu got away as fast as he ended up in that position, inches to being chest to chest to a guy that signaled daily migraines to him. Atsumu's cheeks burned red in embarrassment while he put the trays on the table.

"G-good morning" Bokuto greeted, his voice was lower and almost bashful. Of course he was embarrassed too, he barely spared Atsumu a glance while finishing cleaning up the tables. The silence between them was broken by the cheesy romantic pop song that played on the vintage radio placed on a shelf. "Same as yesterday, Tsumu-san?"  
Atsumu nodded and didn't correct the nickname from the wrong name on the cup incident. He just wanted to open a hole on the floor and be swallowed by it. The sheer embarrassment would haunt his dream at night more than Osamu cutting things with his knives. Once again, he asks himself why did he even get up today. 

Bokuto's shyness had a very short expiring date. In few minutes he was already singing along the radio again. Atsumu thought that, maybe because of the lack of the obnoxious noise of things falling over, the mess of a barista was almost a nice company  
He abandoned the idea at the moment Komori entered through the back door and Bokuto yelled a "Good morning!" Unnecessarily loud as usual.

"Good morning Bokuto. Oh, Atsumu, you're here!" And Komori didn't contributed for the environmental peace. Bokuto started blabbering about something related to his friend that was form the team of other something, learning to draw and new haircuts. Atsumu didn't know how Komori could talk to him without ending up with a migraine.

He looked at his phone and saw a "Good morning, Miya" from Sakusa on his notifications. Atsumu needs to reconsider their friendship. 

"Tsumu, Tsumu!" Bokuto called, giving him the vanilla latte with a smile. Atsumu did not pay attention to how that happy glow spread even to his eyes. Nuh-uh. 

Just for checking purposes, Atsumu read the name written on the cup. Miya Tsum-Tsum again. There was no way in the world this atrocity of a nickname could be a simple mistake. He presumed Bokuto is the kind of person that nicknames you and wants you to know about it. Atsumu was used to the abbreviation to 'Tsumu, but this was too much. 

Without letting his brain ramble about the hot, very hot now he knew, mess of a guy Bokuto was, Atsumu went through another school day. The vanilla latte was too sweet once again and his high glycemia wasn't helping him paying attention. Today Suna wasn't there to complain, though, since they didn't share this class. At lunch break, Atsumu saw Shouyou, who's a year below him and they had lunch together. Shouyou is always full of energy and has this habit of gesturing everything he says. He's an interesting guy. In the middle of their talk, Atsumu caught himself noticing some similarities between his friend and a certain clumsy young man. Maybe the way both talked loud and the infinite stock of good vibes that lasted the whole day.

Maybe Atsumu was thinking too much about Bokuto lately, but Shouyou's traits did remind him a lot of him, for the few things he saw. The image of this morning's incident crossed his mind, Bokuto's hot breath against Atsumu's face, hazel brown eyes meeting golden ones for long seconds before drifting apart.  
And that wish to disappear from this world out of sheer shame came back. Atsumu banged his head against his room's door when he got home. He didn't throw the coffee cup from yesterday away. Neither the one before that. He glared at them, laying peacefully on the kitchen counter. For absolutely no explainable reason at all, Atsumu decided he'd keep them in his room.

Around three weeks after his first disastrous encounter with Bokuto, both him and Atsumu seemed doomed to get into cringe-worthy situations together. Last time, Atsumu's reflexes saved Bokuto from tripping over his untied shoelaces, almost making the barista fall on his face. Atsumu remembers how his hands grasped firmly at those biceps. Bokuto sure liked to work out. And the faint shade of pink that covered the tips of his ears as he quickly removed himself from Atsumu's hold looked really pretty on Bokuto. Before that, there were the porcelains, all saved by Atsumu and some by Komori's sixth sense of detection of a Bokuto situation. The poor manager would probably end up with white hair at 25 if he kept working on Bokuto's shifts. 

As Atsumu had noticed before, Bokuto was a social person, and he knew how to make himself likeable. When he noticed Atsumu got used to his usual loud volume and expansiveness, he started to blabber about his previous day or something nice he saw on the internet to Atsumu. Komori was relieved that Bokuto let him breathe a little and that he was finally learning how to carry the trays without dropping anything, for the sake of his loved porcelains. Well, that wouldn't stop one of another accident involving too much ketchup. It was still Bokuto, after all.

"Hey, Tsum-tsum!" Atsumu noticed the nickname got updated, he would protest but he knew it'd be useless. Bokuto would keep it anyway. "I know you're almost leaving but lemme make you a drink. It's on me. I wanna show you something!" He said with a smile while picking up the plate with crumbs of the lemon pie with meringue Atsumu got for his night snack.

Yeah, afternoon. Last weekend, still on a sugar rush due to the overly sweetness of Bokuto's drinks, Atsumu went to the cafe at 9pm and found Bokuto on the night shift. He was starting to spend more time there than at his own house. Fuck routine, things are going too quickly. Atsumu had already adapted to this weird new reality that was his urge to go to the coffee place. That had nothing to do with wanting to listen to Bokuto mumbling cheesy pop songs while serving the costumers

Atsumu shook away his thoughts. "'Kay, what yer showing me?"

"Secret!" Bokuto exclaimed, turning back to the coffee makers. Komori, who was about to leave and close the shop, stared at Bokuto and then at Atsumu. He made a weird face and picked up a lost pen on a table next to Atsumu's. 

"Hey, dude, you're gonna burn a hole on his back if you keep staring" he whispered before slapping Atsumu's back playfully and going back to the warehouse to finish cleaning. 

Was Atsumu staring?

Bokuto showed up, serving Atsumu a steaming hot cup of latte. It wasn't flavored differently or anything, but the cream covering the upper late had a heartfelt detail to it. Literally. It was a drawing of a heart on the coffee. Atsumu's own heart skipped a beat, having lost words to tell Bokuto how he was going to make him cry over a cup of coffee with milk. 

Bokuto offered him a small smile. Was he self conscious? Or shy? "I'm still learning how to do it, but I wanted to show you since you're like, the best regular here" 

Bokuto's eyes gazes at the fading picture that mixed to the drink as Atsumu stirred the coffee and took a sip. "Sakusa's your friend, right? How did you guys meet?" 

"We used to bump on each other at college all the time. We started talkin and I found out he worked here so I started to come just to annoy his ass ya know?" Both males giggled. Atsumu remembers Sakusa's face when he saw him entering the place. He was so mad. Funny day for sure. He looked up to meet Bokuto's eyes, that had that smiley glint on them.

"It's kinda cool to have a customer as a friend. You're a goofriend, Tsumu. The place gets silent when you're not here. I don't like silence because it makes me itchy to do something but then Komori-san told me that if I'm not working I should stay in place and be still. But it's hard, you know? Maybe he thinks I'm too clumsy" Bokuto vigorously waved his arms to illustrate his words. The last sentence made him sigh and drop his torso on the table, pouting. He was now blowing a loose white and black strand of hair out of his view. It wasn't working. Was he really around Atsumu's age or just a child in disguise? After all this time he understood Atsumu's tried to run away horribly wrong and Atsumu's plan to take the Bokuto variable away from his schedule failed miserably.  
Although for a dumb reason, Bokuto seemed upset for real. He was still failing in getting the strand of hair out of his view.

"Er… Well, Bokuto-kun, everyone's good at some things and bad at others, right? And it's not like yer hopeless" He lied. Bokuto was a hopeless case. They both knew and experienced the consequences of his tremendous bad luck to balance things, in particular.  
Bokuto gave up on blowing his hair away and looked up to meet Atsumu, who had already finished his mug. "You think so?" He whined.

"Sure do. Like, s'not that easy, dude, right? I mean, serving all these people and takin Care of two shifts and all. If it were I'd probably go crazy!" Atsumu didn't understand why but he needed to cheer Bokuto up right now. Seeing him like this was just wrong. He wanted obnoxious loud Bokuto back. He was part of his new routine now and he hated to change it. 

"You're right! Everyone can have problems with these things, but if I keep trying, some time I will stop dropping the orders. And tripping. " Bokuto stood up and smiled, giving Atsumu am excited thumbs up. Even Atsumu himself felt his humor light up a little seeing him like this. 

"You okay now dude?" 

"I'm doing great!" Bokuto smiled, striding to the back of the shop and changing from his work attire, greeting Sakusa, who had come to pick Komori up and take him home. "I'm gonna practice more coffee drawings to show you! Bye, bye, Tsumu!" Bokuto waved. Atsumu waved back with less energy. Sakusa stared at him with wide eyes 

"You're getting along better than I thought you were." Sakusa said. "Look at you, Miya, smiling to the backdoor like an idiot" 

"'M not smiling" Atsumu lied. "Maybe Bokuto-kun ain't that bad after all. Just that!"

"I see"

"Ya don't see shit, Omi. Good ride back home to ya, I'm heading home." Sakusa let out a low laugh when he left. 

"What are you laughing at, Kiyoomi?" Komori asked, ready to leave and close everything. 

"Nothing. Hey, Motoya, did you notice what Miya and Bokuto are doing?"

"I did" Motoya snorted, he left a cardboard box on the counter and opened it. Lots of new porcelain mugs laid inside. "Bokuto made him a surprise drink or somehting. Yesterday he asked me for something Atsumu would like. I think he just wanted an excuse to start an actual talk with him"

"How much time it's been since they started this?" Sakusa took the mugs from Komori's hand and placed them in the higher shelf in the typical weird pattern he liked. 

"Two or three weeks, I guess. I don't see much but Bokuto's been trying to make them talk more."

"Did he notice?"

Motoya sighed as he discarded the box in the recyclables. "Not yet."

"Neither did Miya" Sakusa guessed Komori's next question.

"Are we telling them?"

"Too much effort."

"You're a horrible person, did you know that?"

"Are you telling them?"

Komori didn't answer, only rolled his eyes. Sakusa offered him a small smile. Yeah, they'd be okay. Sakusa was almost always right when it came to stuff like this.  
Almost always, Komori thought, as he gripped tightly against Sakusa's waist on the motorcycle on the ride back home. 

Weeks kept going and now Bokuto and Atsumu had established their own routine for real. They talked between orders, since Atsumu was always there when the place seemed more empty. Atsumu's mood been so good lately that Osamu started to suspect.

Suspected to the point where he stared holes at the apartment's wooden door, waiting for his brother to come back from class. When Atsumu opened the door and found Osamu staring at him, he almost turned around and left. 

"I swear I didn't eat the rest of that weird bubblegum flavored ice cream I definitely didn't know ya kept at the back of the freezer it was probably Suna"

"You're a horrible liar. Suna hates that flavor. It's not that. Sit down." Osamu tapped at the seat besides him on the sofa. Atsumu shrugged and sat. Osamu was in the middle of a Mario kart race. They took the controllers and silently agreed to play. Best of three.

"Yet weird." Osamu started. "Happier. Humming some dumb music all the time"

"Dunno what yer talkin about" 

"Yah you do" 'Samu threw a mushroom on princess Peach. "It has something to with the barista guy that can't write yer name. Ya like him, don't ya?"

Luigi's car, controlled by Atsumu, fell off a cliff and got back on the last position. 

"Maybe"

"Ask him out" Osamu crossed the finish line, smiling at the little Mario avatar on first place. "Yer still horrible at this."

"I wasn't focusing. One more" Atsumu justified.

The race started again. Minutes of silence as Luigi's car got to the third position after getting three speed boosts on a row. 

"Ya think I should?" Atsumu asked. 

Osamu hummed for a while, the Mario car hitting everyone on its way. "When ya think about him, how do ya feel?" 

"That's dumb"

"Shut up. Come on, what come to yer dumb head when ya think bout coffee dude? What ya wanna do with him? Or to him?"

Atsumu reluctantly drifted his thoughts to Bokuto. To his eyes and smile. To his lips, plump and soft-looking. To the heat of his body and the feeling of his skin against his hands. 

Atsumu's controller vibrated on his hands as his car fell. His cheeks burned angry red. 

"Tsumu that's ridiculous. Ya have a crush on him." Osamu cackled, finishing the race in first place again. 

Atsumu's face got even redder. He had to admit it to himself at this point. He had a massive crush on Bokuto. 

"If ya feel like that, try it" Osamu smiled at him. "I won two. You wash the dishes." He got up from the sofa and ruffled Atsumu's hair. He'd never say it out loud, but it was nice to see his brother liking someone. It could be annoying to wake up to a too excited Tsumu, but at least he was happy. 

Atsumu sighed. Sometimes his twin said things that made sense. 

On the following morning, Atsumu didn't pick up any fruit from the kitchen basket because he'd have breakfast elsewhere. He jogged around the residential area, played with the Labrador that awaited for him every morning in the house that marked the end of the neighborhood and entered the cafe on the corner of the street that led downtown.

"Good morning" he heard Bokuto greeting excitedly. The place was empty, as always. Atsumu took the seat next to the counter. 

"Morning, Bokkun" 

"The usual?"

"Draw me something today?" Bokuto gave him a thumbs up and started preparing the drink. Atsumu temporarily stole the pen near the cashier place. And napkins. 

Bokuto served him and sat om the opposite side. The usual overly sweet vanilla latte that Atsumu got used to. It had a sunflower drawn on the cream.

"Yer gettin real good at this!"

"I know, right? Someday I wanna be able to draw people's faces!

"I'm sure you will." Atsumu answered. "Hey, why don't ya try drawing this?" He handed him the napkin.

Bokuto unfolded it and read the note. 

'movies tonight. You and I. 7:30? What you think?' and a phone number. 

Bokuto arched his eyebrows. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah, I'm asking ya out." Atsumu snorted. "Left my phone so you could tell me when and where to pick ya up"

"You didn't wait for my answer" Bokuto laughed. 

"Please, Bokkun!" Atsumu mimicked Bokuto's typical pout and whiny voice. 

"Only if I get two buckets of popcorn. And I'll choose the movie!" Bokuto exclaimed. 

"Your wish is my command"

"See you tonight, Tsum-tsum!" Bokuto stretched his body over the counter, placing a peck on Atsumu's lips and leaving to get something on the backdoor. And to scream excitedly at Komori, from what it could be heard. He left a very euphoric Miya behind, that wished this day ended so he could get to taste those lips better.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment i like comments i eat them with my lemon with meringue pie


End file.
